Forever Yours
by Greenleaf7
Summary: Death is a luxury, something I can never have. I can touch it, breath it, even see it. But I can never embrace it. My soul is stretched, my life is spent. But I'm still here.' ..A search for a mutant leads to a past forgotten...
1. Save me

_**Be warned!**_

_**This fic is somewhat a dark one…**__**It contains multiple areas of suicide and in the future some lemons **_

_**(Possibly, haven't decided yet)**_

_**A/N I will never own x-men. I wish I owned Hugh Jackman, but that is another story…**_

* * *

**_Title:_** **Forever Yours**

**_Author:_ Fox of the Nova**

**Chapter 1:**

"**_Save me..."_**

It was around 1:00 a.m., Saturday, in San Francisco. The Golden Gate Bridge looked undisturbed, except for the occasional hocking of the cars driving in and out of it.

At the very top of the bridge, a shadow looks towards the city before her with pure loathing.

The shadow walks out towards the catwalk while balancing, with not an inch of fear on the persons face and she looks down towards the waters below.

Bare feet slide inch by inch, closer and closer towards the edge. Long straight raven hair billows in the wind, as the wind seems to urge her to jump.

She reaches out for a cable; skin the color of light chocolate reflects off of her as the lights from the cars shines from below.

Walking towards the very edge of the catwalk, eyes the color of midnight looks up towards the night sky. As if to say, 'you can't stop me now'.

"DON'T JUMP!" A voice cries out to her left.

She turns towards the voice and sees a young police officer barely in his thirties. He was slowly approaching her, his hand held out in a sign of stop.

"Stop Miss, don't jump." He begs.

She looks at him with a blank expression. But her black eyes felt like they were staring into his very soul.

"Tell me Mr.…?" She asked with a fake pleasantly; her own voice sounding empty.

"Park." Was the police officers reply. Anything to get the young woman's attention away from suicide.

"Mr. Park." She acknowledges with a nod. "Tell Mr. Park. What will happen to me, _when_ I jump from this catwalk?" She asks.

Park was taken back by her question. _'Maybe she is mentally ill."_

"Well?" She asks. She then does a small movement forward, like she was about to jump, which makes Park cry out.

"Don't!" Park cries out towards her.

"Well?" She asks again as her voice grew louder.

The police officer takes in a deep breath. "You will…die."

A strange expression cross' the young womans face. Park furrows his eye brows in question as he tries to interpret the expression. To him, it looked like deep remorse.

"If only that was possible." Was her reply.

With that she leaped off from the catwalk. Her grey night gown billowed around her as she dropped down towards the waters below.

She heard the cry of the police man as he watched her jump. But that didn't matter now. The water was coming up fast, and she knew she would soon be…well, _close_ to what she wanted to achieve.

She was facing the waters below, her arms held out on either side of her; like she was flying.

The wind howled all around her as she plummeted, but she showed not an ounce of fear.

As the waters came up, she uttered one sentence into the night. Knowing that no one will hear her, but it was more to her then anything else.

"Save me from the nothing I've become." This is what she whispered out as her body made contact with the waters below.

**Logans POV**

Many miles away, in Westchester NY to be exact, at Xaviers School for the Gifted; one man cries out in anguish a name that he quickly forgets the minute he wakes up.

He quickly rises from the bed, his bare chest glistening with sweat.

With a shaking hand, Logan wipes sweat off from his face at the same time trying to calm down his racing heart.

The dream was so real. The woman…she seemed…familiar. And when she jumped…he just wanted to dive in after her…to catch her…to save her…

With a ruff shake up his head, Logan whips off the sticky sheets from his body and turns over to the side of the bed, so that his feet touched the wooden floor. Looking at this clock, he sees it to be 2:00 A.M. With a heavy sigh, he gets up and walks towards the bathroom.

Clicking on the light of the bathroom, Logan shields his eyes from the blinding light. After opening the shower curtains, he takes off the rest of his clothes and enters the shower.

He then turns on the hot water tablet all the way. Immediately he is showered by steaming hot water. The heat of the water burns him, but he shrugs it off; knowing full well that his body will heal quickly enough.

Slowly the images of the dream fade away, only leaving the memory of her. The woman that pulled at him from a memory long lost…

After showering, he grabs for a clean towel from the racks. Rapping it around his waist, he steps out of the shower and out of the bathroom.

Looking at his clock, he is surprised to see that it was 4:00 a.m. He had been in the shower for two hours thinking of his dream.

Thinking that since he was already up, he'll get something to eat in the kitchen. Grabbing for a grey tang top and sweat pants, Logan changes and walks out of the room.

The hallway was a little dark, but his eyes quickly adjusted. Walking down the hall, he passes by the doors leading to the children's rooms. An occasional shush from within told him he wasn't the only one awake.

When he reached the bottom floor, he noticed the T.V. was on in the living room. Walking towards the room he takes a peek inside…but no one was there.

He suddenly heard the sound of pots and pans coming from the kitchen. He slowly entered the kitchen and he had to make a wolfish grin at the sight that beheld him.

Jean Grey was in the kitchen making breakfast. Her red silk robe swishing this way and that whenever she moved around the room. He watched her from the doorway, just enjoying the view he was getting.

It had been six months since he left the school to gain some answers about himself. He didn't find much. But when he came back, he found out that some things have changed.

Of course there were new students with remarkable and a little extreme powers. Rogues new friend Bobby, or iceman as he preferred to be called, had gotten a little close. And even Jean had changed.

She had cut her hair up to ear length, which to Logan's point of view was disappointing. He had always fantasized himself sinking his hands into her long red hair. But even though she now had short hair, his fantasies still kept on coming.

Only one man though seemed to make it incredibly difficult for him to get even an inch closer to Jean. But taking in a quick survey around the room, told Logan that his arrival was no where in sight.

With his hands behind his back, Logan calmly strolls into the kitchen and stops when he was right behind the red head beauty.

Slowly leaning forward, he is surprised that she hasn't noticed him yet.

He had to hold back as he wafted in the sweet fragrance of her; as well as the mixture of pancakes.

"Good morning Jean." Logan slowly purrs behind her ear, he just couldn't help himself.

Jean is startle beyond recognition and gives out a soft shriek, but not enough to wake the school. She was flipping pancakes at the time Logan snuck up behind her. In doing so caused the pancakes to flip too high into the air.

Logan saw this and with one motion brought out his claws, aiming for the pancakes as gravity brought them back down.

One…two…three…four…pancakes landed right onto Logans outstretched claws.

Jean turns around and faces Logan, her hand over her heart as she tries to calm it down. Her thoughts had been else where, and she didn't notice nor felt Logan enter the room.

"Nice catch." Jean states as she watches the pancakes land in a stack on Logans claw.

"Thanks." Logan states with a grin. "You got a plate?"

A little flustered, Jean turns around and opens the cabinet. Pulling out a plate she turns around with the plate in hand.

Logan turns his claw around and lets the four pancakes fall onto the plate.

"I guess I'm having pancakes this morning." Logan states as he takes the plate from Jeans hands. "Thanks love." He says as he does a quick peck of a kiss unto her cheek.

Feeling completely stunned, Jean watches Logan take a seat on a stool that was next to the island in the middle of the kitchen.

She slowly raises her hand up to the place where Logan had kissed her. As her cheeks turned rosy, she quickly turned away to busy herself with making some more pancakes. She had a feeling that some hungry kids would be coming down soon.

With her back towards Logan she strikes up a conversation. "How did you sleep Logan?"

Logan had already finished his second waffle, but had stopped when Jean asked the question.

Suddenly his dream came rushing back into his mind; the feeling of knowing her, and the horror of watching her fall and not being able to do anything about it.

Even her last words before her life ended haunted his soul like an omen.

Jean, thinking that Logan was taking too long to answer, turned around to face him.

Logan was looking straight ahead, but his eyes looked like they were far away. Jean slowing walks towards him, and stops when she is right next to him.

"Logan?" She asks. But he doesn't seem to notice that she is right there. He seemed to be deep in thought.

Then something caught Jeans eyes. Logan's finger was on the plate, swirling around repeatedly on the syrup. Leaning closer, she sees that his finger was making a cross on the plate…and then at the very top of the cross an oval circle. He would then move over the design again.

"Logan!" Jean says again, but loudly enough to wake Logan from his trance.

"What?" Logan states in a fluster. He had no idea what he had been doing. All he was thinking about was of this dream.

"Is everything alright?" Jean asks as she places a hand onto his shoulder.

Logan looks up towards Jean, complete confusion in his eyes.

"What is that?" Jean asks as she points towards the design that Logan did on the plate.

Looking down at his plate, Logan leans closer to look at it. He had no idea what that was, but one thing was sure. What ever that sign was, was some how connected to his dream.

Suddenly the T.V. broadcast, that was before showing some rerun, was interrupted by a news bulletin.

"We are live from The Golden Gate Bridge at San Francisco. When only four hours ago a young woman committed suicide by jumping off of the bridge." A blond news reporter stated as the camera zoomed unto the bridge in the background.

Logan practically jumped out of his seat, starting Jean, and ran towards the living room where he kneeled in front of the T.V. (the way a child would) and turned up the volume.

Jean, completely not getting why Logan was acting like this, too walked towards the living room and sat down on the couch.

"We are now speaking with Police Officer Park." The camera then turns towards this completely shocked police officer that looked no more then thirty.

"Tell me Mr. Park, in your own words, what happened at the Bridge?" The reporter asks as she presents the micro phone towards the officers' mouth.

"Well…I was doing the night shift…" He stops too take a breath. "…when I noticed someone walking up the tight ropes towards the top of the Bridge." He sated.

"I followed the person, but I couldn't see who it was…all you saw was a shadow." He stops and wipes his brow with a handkerchief.

"_He definitely isn't use to all of this. It must have broken him to watch the woman jump."_ Jean thought to herself.

"Please continue." The reporter asks.

The man nods his head and begins again. "When I made it to the top, I…at first didn't see anyone. But when I turned towards the side, I saw someone holding onto the cables as the person leaned forward."

"I yelled out not for her to stop. The person slowly turned around to face me…and that's when I noticed that it was a young woman. She didn't look older then maybe fifteen." The young officer stated with remorse.

"The way she looked at me will always stay with me. Her eyes were the color black, but they looked soulless. Like every thread of hope in her life was gone."

Logan leaned closer towards the screen. He seemed to be completely glued to what was going on.

But what Jean didn't know was that a hurricane of alien images was passing through Logans mind. Images that didn't make sense, but were all somehow connected to what was going on at that moment.

"Then she asked me for my name. I gave it to her…then she asked me a much unexpected question." A brief pause as the officer remembers the question. "She asked what would happen to her when she jumped from the Bridge. At first I didn't answer her, and then she made a lunge forwards so that I yelled at her not to jump. She repeated the question like it was important."

"So I told her the truth…that she was going to die…if she jumped." Then the officer turned from the camera to look back towards the Bridge.

"Then she said some thing that didn't make any sense." He said quietly.

"What?" The reporter asks anxiously.

The officer slowly turned around to face the camera. "She said if only that was possible." The officers eyes where wide in wonder as he stared back towards the Bridge.

"She then…leaped off from the Bridge." He said in barely above a whisper.

The reporter then turns back towards the camera. "We still have not found out the identity of the girl. But what we do know is that she was wearing a grey tight gown during the scene."

"If you have any news as too who the young woman was, please call The Department of Police with this number."

A number suddenly appeared below the screen. Jean, thinking that Logan might know something she didn't, wrote down the number on a napkin that she was holding.

Then she heard Logan whisper something. "What?" Jean asks as she leans down towards Logan.

Logan had his eyes fixed on the screen, even though he wasn't watching it anymore.

"_It was not a dream. I was actually seeing her...and I…I think…I knew her." _Logan thought to himself in unbelief.

"Logan, what wrong?" Jean asks with worry. It wasn't natural for Logan to act this way.

Then a name flashed into Logans mind. It was the very name that he had cried out when he had awoken that morning.

"Ankh."

"What?" Jean asked again.

"Her name; thatis her name…Ankh." Logan stated.

* * *

**I've been thinking about this fic for months. And I just couldn't stand it any longer. I'm still writing my other fics…but this one has been calling for me to write it and post it.**

**If you like it…review…if you hate it…guess what…REVIEW!**


	2. Alex!

**Oh how I wish I could have Hugh Jackman all to myself! **

**(Hugh shows up at my front door step with a bouquet of roses in hand) **

**MUAHAHAHAHA!! **

**(Grabs Hugh's tie and pulls him in)**

**Anyway, apart from my fantasies, here is chapter 2.**

* * *

**Title:_ Forever Yours_**

**Author:_ Fox of the Nova_**

**Chapter 2:**

_**"Alex...!!"**_

It was eight hours later at the county mortuary, after the suicide of the young woman.

A Police officer files a report as a nurse gently covers the young womans body over with a white sheet. As the white sheet covers the young womans face the nurse steps back.

"Far too young to be on this table." She stated with remorse.

"I wonder why Jane Doe here jumped." The officer asked.

The nurse just shakes her head with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Who knows? Teenagers often have a tuff time in life. Especially when they think that nobody can help them." The nurse stated.

With that they both walk out of the room, leaving 'Jane Doe' alone.

The door closed and was locked from the outside. A window was to the far left of the room. A shaft of morning light shined through the glass of the window.

It just so happened that the shaft of light from the window shined upon the body of the young woman. And an unbelievable thing began to occur.

The body of the woman began to glow as it began to rise. Soon the body of the woman was floating above the bed, the white sheet slipping off to the ground.

She was completely naked, but was soon bathed in a pure white light that come from somewhere within her.

A strong wind swirled around her form. Her raven hair flows all around her shoulders and front.

Suddenly a sharp flash of white light emitted from her. Then all of the light swirled once and like a lightning bolt, it shot straight for the womans chest.

As the light disappeared within her, her midnight eyes shot open and she gave out a hard gasp for air.

As she brought her hands up towards her chest, she started to slowly float back down.

As she softly landed on the floor, the small amount of white light that was still glowing vanished leaving a suddenly scared and confused woman.

The woman looked around, completely unknowing to wear she was. She raised her hands up to her face, looking at them like she didn't know what they were.

Suddenly a sentence entered her thoughts…although she did not know why; it urgently called for her to say the words out loud.

"Dee ankh tua ashvi mes nefer." She whispered out with no thought as to what she was saying.

Immediately after saying these words, she clutches her head in pain as her mind is invaded with a lifetime of sights, smells, sounds, thoughts, and memories from everything she had experienced though out all of her time on earth.

Tears of pain trickled down from her eyes as memories from the beginning to the very last thing she had done.

But she never cried out. She held it in, for this is what she had always done.

As she remembered everything, her mind slowly stopped pounding. Only when she was completely sure that her mind was coming back to normal, did she slowly release her head from her clutching hands.

She slowing looked up, her eyes were red from the tears, her breathing labored…but she was alive…and this made her eyes burn with anger.

"DAM YOU!!!" She screamed out, but it only came out in a raspy whisper.

It was then that she noticed she was naked, which didn't surprise her considering the fact that she was in a morgue by the looks of all the tables with bodies on top, aligning the room.

Slowly getting up, while using the empty bed for support, she stands up on long, slender legs.

After testing her weight, she looks around the room for something to wear. Her solution came from the bed sheet.

She opened it up to its full length, and knew that it would definitely cover her. After several raps around her body with many different tricks on rapping that she had come by over the years, the young woman was soon standing wearing a white toga like veil that covered her from head too toe.

She even made it come over head and over her mouth so that only her midnight, lonely eyes was the only sight that you would see of her.

She suddenly turned towards the window and was met by blue orals of eyes staring back.

Walking towards the window, she looks straight into the eyes of a very special dog that had been with her since her curse began.

"I see that you will never leave me Anu." She stated in a serious manner.

The dog, known as Anu, merely brings up its paw and covered his eyes.

"This window only opens from the outside." She stated towards Anu.

The dog, with its nose, pushed with all its might on the window. Soon it slowly began to open, and the head of Anu peaked inside.

Climbing up unto a desk that was underneath the window, the woman lifts up the window and crawls out.

Soon she is sitting on soft grass with her female Pharaohs hound by her side.

Anu looks towards her mistress. She was looking straight ahead, but not seeing. Anu knew that she was deep in thought; no doubt cursing out the world as well as herself for the set back of her suicide.

Oh yes, Anu knew all about the suicide, for she had followed her mistress as she walked out into the night. She had also made sure that she followed her mistress scent after her attempt at taking her life.

She wines towards her mistress. They should be heading back home.

Getting out of her trance she looks down towards Anu, who is gently patting her on the leg but in an urgent way.

"Alright, alright, let's go." She stated.

Slowly getting up, with the help of Anu, the young woman follows her only living friend towards a back alley. A pile of boxes covers the floor. Both Anu and the girl move away the boxes to reveal a whole. It was a storm drain, but with the top off.

Anu waited for her mistress to climb down the ladder, then she followed while biting on a box and dragging it over the whole.

With skill that no dog could do without talent, Anu climbed down the ladder like a pro.

"Show off." The woman stated as her dog climbed down the ladder.

After Anu stepped unto the ground she tilted her head to the side as she looked towards her mistress. As if saying, 'What? It isn't my fault that I'm gifted.'

The woman turns towards one of the tunnels and walks towards it, followed closely by Anu.

It was quite clean the tunnels. No slimy walls or contaminated water. Just steel floors that made a slight ringing sound as Anus paws patted down on it as she stepped close to her mistress bear feet.

There was no rats were around, but that would probably be answered by her dog Anu, who loved to hunt them down for sport.

No one knew about these tunnels and passage ways, and if they did, they thought that they weren't stable.

But she had nothing to loose, not to mention that it was the only safe and quick way to go home.

To the woman and the dog, home was an abandon building that was right next to the wharf. They were old fish markets and hangers for boats that have been run down by time. It was a safe place to be…until their ten year living-in-one-place ended.

Every ten years they would leave their 'home' and travel across the states towards a different city. From there, they will find a new home and live life for a while until their ten year period was up. It was safer that way, since new generations come every ten years. No body will recognize her, but her dog was a different story.

So that's why Anu always walked around the cities in secret. Always in the shadows, and if she needs to be seen, she will make sure it was only for a second. She was a smart dog, probably wiser then any human that the woman had ever met.

They had been walking underground for nearly six hours by the time they reached a tunnel that was boarded up. Walking towards it, the woman pulls apart a loose board. Anu jumps through the opening, followed closely by the woman as she crawls in.

At the other side, she places the board back and fits it snuggly back. Now it was only a couple of turns down the tunnel and they would reach 'Red Ribbon'.

After going down four different tunnels, Anu barks out and runs ahead. She had seen the ribbon. Of course dogs are color blind, but that didn't mean that she couldn't see clearly the ribbon rapped around the ladder that would take them up to their 'home'.

There was no top for the opening either, but as Anu and the woman looked up all they could see was blackness.

Anu climbed up the ladder, followed closely by the woman. The woman looked around and waited for her eyes to get accustomed to the darkness. Darkness was her friend now…it always suited her moods.

As her eyes grew accustomed she looked around at the items hanging from the ceiling and the other items were littering the floor. Above her, there were some scrolls hanging above. Perfectly preserved over time, the very scrolls from Alexander's library.

On the floor it was a combination of syringes and historical artifacts dated back to the beginning of time.

Walking towards a door, she opens it and sees a mattress on the floor with a large pillow next to it. Anu walks over towards the pillow, and after making several turns around it, settles in and lies down.

A small trunk was to the right of the mattress. The woman walks towards it and kneels before it. Opening it up, she gives out a sigh of sadness.

Inside a whole matter of things were within. Things that no doubt meant everything to the woman. She pulled out a pair of golden pointed shoes. Every detailed design was used with pure gold.

She reaches inside the left shoe and pulls out a small box. With shaky fingers she opens the box slowly. Inside there was a ring. A golden ring with three diamonds around the rim. It was dated back to the 18th century, and no doubt now was worth quite a sum.

But she would never part with it. She will forever have…forever a reminder of what was.

As she turned the ring so that she may see on the other side, she read the inscription of pure love from someone that made her life worth living.

"_Forever Yours, Alex_." Was etched with in the ring.

"Alex…" The woman whispered.

Anu lifted her head and watched her mistress brake down in tears. She hated to see her mistress this way. She never used to though. Only after…he…disappeared.

Getting up, Anu walks towards her mistress.

"ALEX!!!" The woman screams as she clutches the ring to her heart. She then curls up into a ball and begins rocking herself back and forth, never letting go of that ring.

Anu sits by her mistress, never moving to be close, but in a way giving her mistress enough space and knowing that she was still there.

As her mistress screamed out the one name that haunted her dreams and heart, something twitched within Anus noise. She knew that scent…

Leaving her mistress wailing in pain at her loss, Anu walks out the door and pushes it close behind her.

Outside the door, Anu suddenly hears a crash of glass coming from the other side of the door. She shakes her head from side to side. She knew what her mistress had done. She had slammed her fist on the mirror, no doubt cutting her palms.

She'll just have to get to that later. Right now her nose was going crazy because of the scents she was picking up.

'_Three humans._" Anu thought to herself as she walked down the hall. One scent kept on bugle her. It smelled familiar…but different as well.

Suddenly the boards that had been blocking the entrance towards outside were blasted open by a bright red beam of light.

"Way to go Cyclops." A voice stated with sarcasms said.

That voice sounded strongly familiar to Anu, but that didn't matter at this moment.

This moment intruders were in their home and Anu would protect her mistress with her life…

She placed herself between the three intruders and the door to her mistress. She bared her teeth and growled dangerously.

"Looks like we're not welcome." Said the one with some type of visor in front of his eyes.

Quickly scanning the three, Anu sees it to be two males and one female. That didn't matter…Anu attacked the one in the middle…the one that his scent seemed familiar…the one that popped out mettle claws from his knuckles.

**Logans POV**

Jean looked towards Logan with her eyes wide open. Who was Ankh? Did he really know that girl who committed suicide?

Logan switched off the T.V. and got up. Jean followed suit.

"Logan?" She asked.

Logan turned towards Jean, and was about to say something when his senses picked up two sense. One from a man that he wished didn't have to be here at this moment. And the other from a man who was the only one, that he thought, could answer his questions about his forgetful past.

"Logan, is every thing all right?" Charles asked as he wheeled into the living room, followed closely by a ticked of Scot.

"Did you hear about the suicide?" Logan asked, his voice rising.

Charles tilts his head to the side. "No Logan, I didn't."

Logan switches on the T.V, and turns the channel towards another news station. Soon both men were filled in on the news.

"Why would she do that?" Scot asked as he rapped his fingers around Jeans.

Charles wheeled closer towards the screen. "Do you know her Logan?" Charles asked.

Logan looked down at Charles then back to the screen. "Yes…and…no."

"That's not an answer." Scot stated.

Logan looked towards Scot with a look that would have killed Scot on the spot.

"Everyone, follow me." Charles stated as he wheeled himself out of the room.

Logan and the others followed too. After going down the secret elevator, they were all down at the lower levels of the school.

Charles was leading them towards Cerebro. After the computer recognized Charles, the doors opened and they all went inside.

"Professor, why are we here?" Scot asked a little irritated at all of this.

"Because I believe that the young woman is not dead." Charles stated.

Logan quickly looked towards Charles. Could it be true? That the one person that he could actually remember a name, and she was alive?"

When Charles placed the special helmet over his head, he asked everybody to stay still.

The feeling of being stretched was what everybody felt. But soon the feeling was gone and they saw before a world full of glowing white people.

"These people are non-mutants." Charles explained.

Then the picture zoomed in on one person leaning over a bridge.

"Professor, I didn't know that you could see the past as well." Jean said shocked.

"I can't unless that person is still alive." Was Charles reply.

Everyone was silent at this piece of information. How could that be possible? Nobody could survive a fall like that…unless it was a mutant. But then why can we see her as a non-mutant?

Reading their thoughts, Charles answered their question by showing them what exactly had happened.

Everyone watched as Charles replayed the exact events that Logan had witness in his dream. When the young woman collided with the waters below, her body flashed once then…nothing.

"She died Professor." Scot said.

Charles closed his eyes and concentrated. Soon the image before them shifted to be replaced by the earth filled with people glowing red.

"These represent mutants all over the earth." Charles explains.

"Wow." Was all Logan could say.

Charles then zoomed in on one person.

"HOLY SHIT!! IT"S HER!!" Logan practically yelled out.

It was true; the young woman was now glowing brightly in a golden color mixed with red. She was a mutant, but only after she had died.

The glowing stopped and they all watched the young woman look around in wonder…but suddenly Charles lurched forward in pain.

"PROFESSOR!!" Jean yelled out as she tried to get Charles. But she stopped when the image suddenly shifted to reveal someone screaming out, telepathically and physically a name.

"ALEX…!!!!" The name echoed all around them. The pain coming from the womans voice was as clear as day. This name…was from someone she had loved.

The image flashed and they were all again backing in Cerebro.

"That…has…not…happened yet." Charles stated through intakes of breath.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"I mean that what you had just witness has not occurred yet. I can not explain it, but somehow I was able to catch a glimpse of strong emotions emitting from her in the near future.

Logan was completely quiet the entire time. He was in shock yes, but something was else was happening. That name…he knew that name…and yet…he didn't.

"Well if she is a mutant, then let's go." Scot said.

As the doors opened, Logan walked out.

"Logan?!" Charles called out.

But Logan didn't pay attention to him. He had one objective. To get to San Francisco and find her.

Jean caught up with Logan. "Logan, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Logan said.

"If you're going after the girl, then I'm coming with you." Jean said.

True that Logan somehow knew this person…but she wanted to help him…even if it meant piecing together Logans past.

"If you're going Jean, then I'm coming too." Scot stated as he caught up with them as they entered the room where their X-Men uniforms were on post.

"The Professor said that he will send the information to where the girl was staying put." Scot explained.

Logan glanced towards Scot. He didn't know why, but he was getting really ticked off whenever that guy proclaimed the woman as a girl. She wasn't a girl…yet he had no idea how he knew that.

After getting the information and getting strapped up, they were all inside the jet.

"Remember to go easy on her. She may be confused and possibly angry." Charles cautioned.

With that they opened the doors above that was actually the basketball court, and slowly raised the jet up. When they were clear, they launched up into the sky.

After two hours in the air, in complete silence, they had reached their destination.

"The Professor said that she would be located in one of those hangers." Jean stated.

Scot landed the jet in an abandon loading dock. When the doors opened and the ramp lowered they all walked out.

"I believe we should go this way." Scot stated while mentioning towards a large hanger.

But Logan had his eyes fixed on one Hanger that was smaller then the others. Looking at the way it was built, he could tell that this place was used for storage.

"She's in there." Logan said as he walked down the ramp and headed for the hanger.

"Logan wait!" Scot called out. But Logan ignored him. "Dammit." Scot muttered under his breath.

Jean looked towards Logan and made her decision.

"Jean, you're following him?!!" Scot asked in surprise.

"Well, this IS about Logan. And if he feels she is there…well then…I trust his judgment." She then turned towards Logan to follow him.

Scot looked up into the sky and raised his hands in defeat. With a grim look he follows them

When he catches up with them, they were standing in front of a door that was boarded up.

"Someone didn't want to be found." Jean said as she laid a hand on the board.

"So, are we going to knock?" Scot asked.

Logan was about to punch Scot when he heard a loud scream emit from somewhere inside.

"Did you hear that?" Logan said as he placed his ear against the boards.

Scot and Jean had heard it, and to them it sounded like someone calling out a name.

"Get out of the way!" Scot ordered as he stepped back.

He lifted his right hand up and strengthens the power of his blast with his visor.

"LOGAN!" Jean screamed out.

Logan quickly moved away just in time, as Scots power blasted away the boards.

"Way to go, Cyclops." Logan said with pure sarcasm

Suddenly he heard a deep growl emit from within the room. As they all walked in, and got accustomed to the darkness of the room, it was then that they noticed a pair of angered blue eyes staring at them.

The animal stepped between them and a door that was behind it.

When the animal entered the light, they saw it to be a large dog, probably larger then a Great Dane, but just a similarly built. Blue orbs of eyes stared back, its teeth bared, growling in hatred.

"Looks like we're not welcome." Scot stated as he watched the dog crouch as if to attack.

Jean noticed that the dog was wearing a golden collar that seemed to have Egyptian symbols written all across it.

There was intelligence in those blue eyes. Jean knew this as the dog looked over each one of them. But when its eyes rested on Logan, for a brief second, those eyes jumped in surprise. But the dog looked over the surprise and attacked. Its teeth snapping and claws out stretched.

But Logan was ready. He too extended his claws and braced himself as the large dog jumped on him.

Scot was about to blast the dog, but was stopped at the sight before him. Jean too was looking at the two on the floor with her mouth wide open in unbelief.

The dog didn't really attack Logan. The dog just jumped on him and started barking like a happy pup. It was licking every inch of Logans face while at the same time barking happily.

"Get off me Anubis!!" Logan yelled out as he tried to push away the large dog.

"Anubis?" Scot asked as he raised his eye brows.

Logan suddenly stopped and looked closer towards the dog before him.

He did remember him…and it was a she. "Anubis, right?" He asked the dog.

Anu nodded her head and got off of him. She then sat down with her back straight and looked at Logan as he slowly got up.

"Logan do you know this dog?" Jean asked.

Logan nodded his head. He wasn't sure where, but he knew that he had known this dog very well sometime in his past.

"Yes, her name is Anubis. But she prefers to be called Anu." Logan explained.

Jean and Scot looked at each other with the same vacant expression. How was it that Logan could remember all of that?

Anu then turned towards the door. She then walked closer towards Logan and barked once before walking towards the door.

"She wants us to follow her." Logan said as he followed the dog.

Scot and Jean followed Logan as they passed the room. None were really noticing anything around them. If they were they would have been shocked beyond belief by all of the historical artifacts in trunks or hanging above them.

But they did notice that the floor was littered with syringes. Scot leaned down and picked one up.

"It appears that your friend is a junky." Scot stated as he looked closer at the syringes.

But Logan didn't hear him, and if he did, he ignored him. He watched Anu push open the door with her head and step inside. Logan followed suit.

As Logan entered the dark room, he was not prepared by the sight before him…

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!!! MUAHAHA!! **

**A special thank you to Reviewers:**

**Ephona** – Thank you for enjoying it. No doubt you are wondering if I will update my other stories. Well not to worry. I am…just slowly…but I shall post a new chapter soon in "The Splitting of a soul" THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!!

**countrygirl187** – THANKS FOR REVIEWING!! It pleases my heart when someone enjoys my fics. Hope you enjoyed this chapter…

**If you like it…review…if you hate it…guess what…REVIEW!**


	3. Why?

**(Imagination going wild….me as Cleopatra…Hugh as Alexander…)**

**MAUAHAHAA! I'M SUCH A FREAK!**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I promise I'll update faster!**

**A/N Never owned X-Men, never will….Though I wish I owned Hugh…**

* * *

**_Title:_ Forever Yours**

**_Author:_ Fox of the Nova**

**Chapter 3:**

"_**Why?"**_

**c.100 B.C. Ancient Egypt **

Along the Nile River a large canoe floats down at a soft pace. Three figures are in the canoe. At the back of the canoe, an older man steers the canoe down the river while smiling lovingly at the person in front of the canoe.

A child, looking no older then four, sits down at the front of the canoe while stroking her female jackal dog who sits right by her.

The Childs' skin was a dark color that shined beautifully as the sun shined from above. She had long, black, straight, hair that came down to her elbows. But the thing that made her different was her eyes. The blackest of any color, but unlike others, hers had so much life in them. So much love and care for everything and everyone around her. That the world would weep if such a child would leave this earth so soon.

The child wore a white linen rap of the traditional Egyptian wear. A golden bracelet with intricate symbols decorates her left arm.

The older man was wearing a linen skirt decorated with golden trimmings. He was bald, with his eyes painted with a black eye paint known as kohl.

The dogs' fur was the color of a dark grey that shinned in the sunlight. Her ears were straight up, and she never left the childs side. She was different from many of the dogs. This one was blessed by the Pharaohs priests. It was a gift to the child, so that she would never be lonely.

The man that was steering the canoe was the father of the child, and his name was Puzo. His daughters name was Nevana and her dog was named after the Egyptian god Anubis, but for short they just called her Anu.

Puzo worked for the Pharaoh as his personal wine maker, as well an occasional foreteller of the future, since he would occasionally see things that were far ahead of his time.

His daughter on the other hand became a part of all of their lives back at the Pharaohs home. But she did work though. The priest would complain that a gift from the gods should not work, but Nevana did not mind. Not to mention she loved her work, which was to write for the Royal court important documents in hieroglyphics, hieratic, as well as the Hebrew language.

But the Pharaoh and all of his subjects treated Nevana like she was their own daughter.

The priests would call for Nevana occasionally to test their new theories or to discuss the things that for any ordinary four year old would not understand.

But Nevana was not any ordinary four year old. She seemed to age at a very slow pace. And Nevana had been on this earth for over twenty years.

The first time everyone new that Nevana was special was during the day of her birth.

Sadly, Puzos wife was having a difficult time giving birth to their child. The priest stated that she will die, along with the child during child birth.

When the time came, with suffering sadness, Puzos wife died as well as the baby girl who had just been delivered.

Puzo watched as they took his wife for mummification. But he stayed with the dead body of his daughter in his arms. When it was three hours later, he took his daughter to the god Anubis' temple. He placed the body of the baby unto the pedestal that the statue of Anubis was holding.

The priest, as well as the Pharaoh watched as the priests blessed the child for the journey. But something happened that was not expected.

The baby began to glow in a bright golden color. It soon began to rise up into the air. Swirls of light rapped around the baby when it suddenly entered into the small body. Immediately the baby opened her eyes and cried out the way all babies do as they entered this world.

Puzo reached out towards his daughter as she gently floated back down. Everyone was astonished. They all swore that Anubis had brought the child back from the dead. But it was a lot more then that. She was the first mutant to enter the world after a million years.

After what happened, Nevana was portrayed as a precious gift from the gods and was to be tutored in all knowledge of that time.

So Nevana was thought all common languages as well as astronomy, arts, medicine, mathematics, and geometry.

She could now speak fluent Egyptian as well as Hebrew, Roman, and many others.

But the knowledge of the world was her favorite. Learning about places that were far from Egypt, with different people and culture was her passion.

"How is my beauty?" Puzo asked his daughter as he steered the canoe to the right.

But Nevana did not answer him. She was leaning over the side, her hand gently gliding over the surface of the water. She watched the color fishes swim below them.

"Nevana?" Puzo asked again.

Nevana quickly turned towards her father. "Yes aba?" She asked.

Puzo knew that something was in his daughters mind.

"What is wrong my child. What is troubling you?" Puzo asked.

Nevana sighs deeply and begins to stroke Anus neck. "Why am I different father?"

Puzo sighs. This was one of many questions that she would ask from time to time. And he always told her the same thing.

"You are different because you have been blessed with life. Why do you think the Priests call you Ankh? Life, for that is what you are." Puzo explained.

"But why can I not age like others? I have been alive for twenty years father, and yet I have only aged four years." Nevana states as she sighs.

"My dear child, you were born special. Sometimes we do not understand why we were blessed with a gift at the moment. But one day, you will understand. This I know." Puzo stated as smiled at his daughter.

Nevana sighed and gently placed her hand in the river, so that it made a ripple.

"It's just that, I want to have a friend." Nevana stated.

Anu growls at Nevana when she heard her. _'I'm her friend!"_ Anu thought to herself.

"Except for you Anu." Nevana quickly said as she hugged Anu.

Anu straightens her back, looking very proud of her friendship with Nevana.

"What I mean is that I feel like I'm alone in the world. Not in friendship, but in age. Father, I am twenty years old and I am more then ready to meet someone. But looking at the age of four is not helping!" Nevana stated.

Puzo now understood. Nevana was interested in meeting someone to love. But that will be difficult for her since she ages so slowly.

"I'm positive that one day, my dear Nevana, you will meet someone that will love and care for you. I do not believe that you are the only one that seems to have immortal life.

Remember, everyone in this earth is destined to be with someone. There is someone out there just for you. And he will always love and protect you. This I know…"

**Present - ****Nevanas POV:**

Nevana didn't notice Anu leave the room. Her only thoughts were of the small golden ring that she was clutching tightly in her hands.

Large tears rolled down her cheek as she repeatedly kissed the ring while at the same time whispering out the name of her only love.

She then slowly got up and walked towards the mirror. She didn't know why she looked at herself for she hated to see her own reflection. She hated to see herself…a wreck.

Once she was considered beautiful, but now it was like looking at death itself. Her hair was cut short in different sides, something she did repeatedly when she was upset with herself. Large black circles were under her eyes.

The only saying comes to mind, "eyes are the gate ways to your soul". Well then that would mean that her soul was pretty empty.

"_A soulless, worthless, bitch." _With that, Nevana curled her fist and with all of her might punched the mirror.

A loud shattering was heard followed by the sound of large pieces of glass falling to the ground.

Nevana felt the sharp pain course through her hand as the palm was cut wide open by the glass of the mirror as it shattered from the impact of her fist.

Her own blood began to pour out of the wound. It trailed down her arm like a river and then began to fall to the ground. Soon the ground was mixed with pieces of glass and of blood.

She slowly brought her hand up to her face, watching it as it shook uncontrollably. The pain was still there, blood still flowing from the wound. Nevana closed her eyes and clenched her hand into a fist. Blood began to squeeze out more until it just began to trickle.

"Why can't I die? Why?" Nevana whispered to herself.

She opened her eyes and walked towards the corner of the room. She then leaned unto the wall and looked again at the bloodied hand.

"I mean, what is the point of being here?" She asked herself. "Everyone that I have loved no longer is here. My fathers' bones are dust now! And me…I'm still here. Slowly wasting away into a pitiless soul, but forever stuck to live this life."

She states as she looks around her room. It was then that her eyes caught the sight of a large rope on a chair. She slowly approached it and picked it up with her good hand (which was her left).

"If I can't die, then at least I'll be close to feeling it." Nevana said to herself as she gripped the long rope in her hand.

She then looked up to the ceiling and saw the rafters above her. It was high up, but if she were to stand on the chair she could reach it.

Looking one last time at the rope, Nevana tide the end of it into a sharp knot until it became a noose. Grabbing the chair, she pulled it so that it was right underneath the rafter.

She stepped unto the wobbly chair, with the rope in her hands, and lifted up her arms over her head.

She flipped the rope over the rafter until it came over to the other side. She then tides another knot so that it was no hooked tight unto the rafter.

She was facing the door as she looped the noose over her head until it rested around her neck.

She suddenly heard voices on the other side of the door. _"It's too late to back out now. Beside, Anu will take care of them."_

She didn't tighten the knot on the noose that was around her head. She just forgot too, which probably was fate that she did.

She looked straight ahead at the wall that was above the door. Without another thought she kicked the side of the chair so that it tipped over.

She immediately fell and braced herself for the feeling of the rope snapping her neck, but it was then that she heard the door open.

The soft tapping of Anus nails from her paws was heard as she entered the room, followed closely by the heavy sound of boots from someone as that someone entered the room…

**Logans POV:**

Darkness…pure darkness was what Logan encountered as he entered the room.

But as the light from outside shined into the room, it was then that Logan noticed a shadow cross his face, once, twice, as something dangled from the rafters swung to and fro.

Logan's heart plummeted when he looked up. An unspeakable thing creaked too and fro like it was nudged by an invisible hand. An occasional twitch of the body from the woman, as she was slowing choking to death.

"NO!" Logan roared as he raced into the room towards the woman.

Anu began to bark madly as Logan ran inside. She then began to whine.

He rushed towards the woman and seized her around the waist and began to lift her up. He was not going to let her die again. No, not when he can stop it.

Something warm dripped onto his shoulder. He looked at it and saw it to be blood. He quickly looked up and saw that the womans right hand was cut wide open. Blood was dripping from the wound in torrents.

"JEAN!" Logan called out as he held up the woman, who was still twitching uncontrollably.

Scot and Jean ran into the room when they heard Logan scream. Jean stopped dead by the sight of the young woman hanging by her neck and Logan desperately lifting her up for a few precious moments of air.

"Jean! Lift her up!" Logan pleaded as he tried to lift the womans legs unto his shoulders.

Jean, after getting out of shock, lifted her hand up and concentrated on lifted the woman up so that she was no longer dangling. When the woman was no longer hanging, Jean began to try and loosen the knot with her power.

But the knot was done in a way that it was difficult to loosen it.

"SCOT! Blast the rope!" Jean called out.

Scot raised his eyes and aimed right for the noose. He shot towards it with a blast of red light. Instantly the rope snapped and the young woman's neck was free.

Jean slowly began to lower the woman to the floor, but stopped when Logan reached out his arms for the woman.

It was then that Jean noticed that the floor was littered with a mixture of blood and shards from a broken mirror that was to the wall.

When the young woman was in Logan's arms, he gently placed her down on the mattress.

Her midnight eyes were wide open, but unseeing. He body was twitching and she was making hard wheezing noises as she tried to breath.

"Easy, easy, breathe in." Logan softly said as he stroked her raven hair away from her face.

Scot and Jean stayed back as Logan began to stroke the young womans face.

"Scot, in the jet, there is an oxygen mask. Could you go get it?" Jean asked.

Scot nodded his head and headed out for the jet.

Anu softly walked towards Logan and her mistress. Her head was bowed down and she softly lay down next to her mistress and licked her left hand.

"Anu…" The woman whispered out as she slowly began to breathe again.

"Anu is right here…as well as me." Logan whispered as he gently took her bloody hand in his.

He traced a hand over the womans scared neck where the rope was tightly rapped around. The scar will be there for a while.

Slowly the woman began to breathe easier, but she was still wheezing pretty badly. She blinked and turned her head to have a better look at the person above her.

She blinked several times, like she couldn't believe the sight. Her midnight eyes expanded as she recognized the man above her. She slowly raised her un-bloodied hand towards his face and gently stroked it.

"Alex?" She whispered out a name that was too low for anyone to hear. Except for Logan, for he heard every word.

She had a Middle-Eastern accent, but with a touch of many other accents from all around the world.

For Logan, her voice sounded like the soft sound of the dessert sand as it softly blown away. Suddenly an image formed in his mind of rolling hills of sand, the sun light from above shining down until the hills look like gold.

A young woman is before him, completely covered in a purple veil. She is dancing; her movements were smooth like the wind. He knew her, she was…

Scot returned with a tank of oxygen and a mask. Jean took them and quietly walked towards the two. When she was beside the bed, she kneeled down and laid a hand on Logans shoulder.

He jolted from his forgotten memories and looked towards her. He looked down at the oxygen and nodded his head. He took them from her and began to set everything up. When everything was set, he gently lifted the mask over the womans nose and mouth.

She immediately began to move away from the mask but was stopped when Logans hand rested on her cheek.

"It's alright. Everything is going to be alright. This will help you to breathe." Logan softly explained.

The woman still could not clearly see the man, but his voice sounded familiar. It also comforted her and she slowly nodded her head.

Logan placed the mask over and told her to calmly breathe in. Soon she began to relax as her lungs stopped wheezing and she began to breathe easier.

Logan looked towards Anu who had her paw on top of the womans left arm. He smiled and looked around.

He furrowed his eye brows in question.

"Jean, could you please shine some light around here?" Logan asked.

Jean pulled out a flash light, while Scott pulled out a glow rod. When the entire room was lighted up, they all were amazed at the sight around them.

Above them were models of flying machines, and birds; similar to that of Michelangelo's work. Ancient scrolls were hanging from the ceiling. No doubt in the written format of Egyptian and that of Roman.

Large jade sphinxes were facing them, as well as necklaces looking from Egyptian, Roman, and European. Three large golden trucks were on the floor, one of them was open.

Clothing, sashes, gems, and many other rich items all shined as Jeans flashlight shined down on it.

"All this should be in a museum." Jean stated in awe as stepped closer to one of the scrolls and delicately traced it with her finger.

She knew that it had been perfectly preserved, the papyrus, to last all of the ages. But how can it be here and in perfect condition?

"Seems to me, your friend is a thief as well as a junky." Scott stated as he walked around the room.

Suddenly he turned to face Anu, who had just growled dangerously towards Scott.

Her teeth were bared as she was snarling towards Scott.

The woman ripped off the mask from her face and suddenly sat up.

"I am not a thief!" She screeched out.

"All of these things are mine. Gift if you will, from all of my friends long gone. And if you are not careful sir, you will soon join them." She threatened towards him.

Her midnight eyes were sparkling dangerously as she spoke, and Scott for a moment saw nothing within those eyes that would show any hint of a soul. This woman was dangerous.

"_It figures. Any friend of Logans is either dangerous or crazy." _Scott said to himself.

One thing was for sure though; this kid was going to be difficult to get along with. Getting to know Logan and then having to deal with this girl, Scott had better prepare himself for some trouble in the future.

Suddenly the roof above them began to groan and tremble as it began to peel open, like some unknown force was ripping it apart.

"It figures." Scott said under his breath, as the roof completely peeled away like someone was using a can opener.

Logan rapped his arms around the woman in protection and held her tight as they all looked up towards the figure that slowly began to descend towards them.

* * *

**HEY! Sorry for the wait. Promise I'll update faster.**

**Special thank you to reviewers:**

**Bima **– Well here is more. Hope you like it. And I will update soon.

**Ephona** – Thank you for the compliment. It means a lot. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**Really-A-Dopey-1** – Well I did update, but sorry it took so long. Did you enjoy the chapter?

**Cara** – Thank you for reviewing. And yes, all will be answered. Slowly, but surely. Hope you enjoy the chaptered.


End file.
